Lina: Anger and Tears
by Neko no Baka
Summary: Lina gets in a foul mood and gets some good advice from the most unlikely of people. It's kinda tacky but a ok read if your bored.


Lina- Tears and Anger  
  
  
  
  
This is my first slayers fic. and I haven't written many fics, so kinda   
try to bear with me and give me some credit if it sucks. But If it does   
SUCK in your opion, please write me and point out ways that might help it,   
I don't mind critisim. BUT if you liked it email me to let me know that   
I'm not that bad. Thanks!  
  
Characters: Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Xelloss, and random bandits.  
  
Lina- Anger and Tears  
Written by: Neko no Baka (Smor14@yahoo.com)  
***************************************************  
  
It was another crappy day for Lina. The group were in the woods when some   
bandits came to vistit, and Lina made ready for the usual "good deed" of   
taking there money. Lina through a few good fire balls in, but not before   
a bandits had a few good laughs over Lina chest size and height, making   
her look like some kid. Of course, this resulted in an imediate Dragon   
Slave, leaving the bandits a couple of over crisp critters. Usually Lina   
would be totally releaved of her anger having made the foolish ones to   
taunt her pay. But this time the anger lingered. Maybe it was because she   
was tired of hearing it, or maybe it was because that wonderful, special,   
magical time of the month was probably on it's way. Whatever the reason   
she was still pissed. And it was definately unnerving to the others.  
  
They had started to head to an inn. Xelloss had dissappeared to his   
respected unknown safe spot, where he felt safe incase Lina felt like   
going round two on him. While Zelgadiss and Ameria kept a respected   
distance from her. Gourry, seeming to be his usual ignorant self, stayed   
in his usual spot to the right and back of Lina.  
  
For an odd reason, odd enough for Lina, she wanted consouling company. And   
with her anger frightening everyone off Lina new she wouldn't get it. This   
didn't help her mood.  
  
When they got to a suitable inn, Zelgadiss and Ameria headed in saying   
they were going to an early bed. * Yeah right!* Lina thought,* They just   
don't want to have to put up with me.* Lina thought. Lina sighed out in   
frustation, and started rethinking over some of the taunts, making her   
wish the bandits were still around so she could make them feel her wrath a   
second time. Gourry notice Lina's lingering, and turned to look at her,   
seeing she didn't look too happy about something Gourry decided to ask.   
*_*  
  
"Hey, Lina! What's up! You don't look too happy." Gourry asked. Lina only   
looked up at him with a " what do you think is wrong" look. For once the   
planets in Gourry's head aligned correctly to make him able to grasp what   
it might be that was brothering Lina so." Ooh! Are you still upset about   
what the bandits said?"  
  
Lina was surprised, for once she didn't have to spell it out to Gourry."   
Um.. yeah! Can't believe they think they could just say that." Then Lina   
muttered under her breath something about how her breast weren't THAT   
small. Which for some reason got her to thinking of how many times in her   
life poeple had said just that. Hell she was know for it. * Great I just   
one huge joke.* for some odd reason Lina felt tears coming to her eyes.   
  
Gourry thought he noticed something shinning in Lina's eyes. Concern   
crossed his face. " Li-" He was cute off as Lina suddenly emotionally   
epruted.  
  
"JUST HOW the HELL would you like it if someone ALWAYS mentioned the one   
thing you were sensative about! HUH?!" Lina said feeling a tear escape one   
of her eyes, she turned away from him.   
  
" I know how that feels Lina,"Gourry said in a soft voice,"I hear about it   
all the time." Lina turned around to see a sullen look on Gourry's face.   
Something she wasn't quiet used to seeing." Even from the people closest   
to me." He said half smiling. Gourry could see the regret written on   
Lina's face.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't think it brothered you that much.. I.."Lina said   
searching for the right word.  
  
"Lina it's ok. I didn't say it to make you feel guilty, just to let you   
know I understand."Gourry said smiling, and taking a few steps closer to   
Lina.  
  
Lina only closed her eyes and smirked. " At least it's not your sore spot   
being talked about world wide." She said lightly sighing. *tch, at least   
that's not the only thing I'm known for*  
  
" So what!"  
  
Lina looked up at Gourry confused." So what?! SO WHAT?! So frinkening   
millions of people are talking about my short comings and how pathetic I'm   
! "  
  
"Yeah, so what!" Gourry said plainy to a stunned Lina." When have you ever   
cared what others think, Lina. Your Lina Inverse, defeater of demons, able   
to devour large portions of food, and sometimes destory whole cities, what   
do you care what a few people think. What only matter is how you feel and   
think of yourself, not them."  
  
Twice Lina was stunned that night by Gourry's brain. This had to be a   
record, for him to get that many things, even when she didn't was   
something else. *they not so few but he does have a point.* Lina thought   
to herself with a smile.  
  
" So don't let it get you down. I would be HELLA depressed if I let my   
stupidy of things get me down." Gourry said still smiling." Now you   
feeling better?!"  
  
"Yeah, Gourry. I am. Thanks." She said smiling as she walked over to him.   
" You've been incredible bright tonight, you know that."  
  
A confused Gourry looked at her." About what?"  
  
Lina just grinned." What do yah say about grabbing a little something to   
eat before hitting the hay?"  
  
" Sounds good to me. It's been a while since we last ate." Gourry said   
wrapping one arm unconciously around Lina as they walked in together.   
Inside you could here the waiter gasp, at the unusually LARGE portions   
ordered for their LITE meal.  
  
FIN~  
**************************************  
What did you think? Too cheesy? OK? Let me know by emailing me at   
Smor14@yahoo.com ^_^ 


End file.
